LA NOCHE JOVEN
by Adoradandrew
Summary: ONE SHOT DEDICADO A LA PAREJA DORADA "ALBERT & CANDY" SOLO ALBERTFANS CON CRITERIO FORMADO EN HOMENAJE AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW. EL HOMBRE, EL AMIGO, LA PAREJA IDEAL. HB WILL


LA NOCHE JOVEN

By, Adoradandrew

QUERIDAS ALBERTFANS…

UN ONE SHOT DE NUESTROS RUBIOS DORADOS "ALBERT & CANDY ".

HISTORIA PARA PÚBLICO CON CRITERIO FORMADO. QUEDAN ADVERTIDAS! QUE VIVA EL PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA, PERSONAJE QUE VIVIRA POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES. SU HUMILDAD, BONDAD, MADUREZ Y SENCILLEZ LO HACEN UN SER ÚNICO. POR ESO EN ESTE DÍA, FELÍZ FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW…

-0-

-La buena música resonaba en las paredes del estrecho antro donde me divertía con algunos amigos, el ambiente aparte de agradable se tornaba algo caliente, al cabo de unos momentos luego de un par de tragos, algunos cigarros y buena platica, sentíamos la necesidad de algo más; las chicas bailaban en grupos, incitándonos a participar con ellas aunque yo no estaba ahí para eso. En tres semanas me casaba, había hecho un pacto con mi hermosa e inigualable prometida de no vernos hasta entonces, dejamos de frecuentarnos en nuestros apartamentos, ella tendría derecho a departir con sus amigas y yo, lo mismo; pero después de siete días, era mucha la ansiedad contenida. La extrañaba y sé que ella a mí, dispuesto a calmarme un poco y porqué no? despedirme prontamente de mi soltería, acepté la invitación de mis amigos a participar de esta juerga. Como animales en pleno apareo al ingresar a la pista las féminas se pegaban a nuestros cuerpos; el decoro y la decencia alguna vez conocidas se esfumaban al instante. Morenas, castañas y rubias; altas, medianas o bajas, daba igual con cuál disfrutar, podía perderme en segundos, beber de su garganta, tocar hasta donde me fuera permitido; pero yo sentía tener el control de mis actos en lo que iba de la noche. Después de algunos momentos de recibir suaves masajes en mi cabellera y uno que otro roce al azar, alguno de los chicos sugirió cambiar de pareja; yo comenzaba a declinar; de pronto, las miradas de mis amigos se hicieron cómplices porque al mirar al frente, ahí estaba ella…

Una mujer realmente deslumbrante, de apariencia peligrosa, rubia, de verdes ojos con mirada felina, labios entreabiertos sensualmente mortales, caderas perfectamente moldeadas, estrecha cintura y apetecibles senos, me despertaron hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo; estaba idiotizado mirándola acercarse a mí, su caminar tan seguro y sensual a la vez, cubierta de escasa tela, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, nunca le había visto lucir un vestido tan corto y sexy a la vez.

Quise estrecharla de inmediato a mi cuerpo, cortaría las manos de quién se atreviese a frenarme en mi recorrido por sus curvas, sus tacones de aguja le ayudaban a elevarla lo suficiente para mi propio beneficio; la rodee sin dejar de observar cada detalle en ella; era una diosa, hermosa y despiadadamente peligrosa.

De manera posesiva y rompiendo todo pacto, la tomé de la cintura, besé con desespero de sus rojos y carnosos labios dejando mi vida entera en ellos, su baile atrayente y a la vez tan envolvente, me permitía en minutos hacerle una propuesta indecente.

No tardamos en abandonar el lugar, la tomé posesivamente de la mano conduciéndola afuera, pedí mi auto sin dejar de besarla mientras esperábamos. En cuestión de minutos estábamos sobre la carretera sin un rumbo definido; sabíamos lo que queríamos, sabía lo que teníamos, mientras conducía, sus manos se pasearon libremente por mi entrepierna, cuando menos acordé, su cabeza se situaba entre el timón y aquello, lo haría?

Sí, lo hizo. Lo aprisionó en su boca en suave caricia de seda, yo solo me limitaba a conducir con una mano y la otra en su cabellera. Estaba enloquecido, podía salir a mil bares, conocer mil lugares, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, esa mujer solo hacía aparecer y me descolocaba por completo; era la pasión en persona, no pudiendo contenerme me atreví aparcar a un lado de la carretera, por más que retenía en mi mente el momento de eyacular me era realmente imposible, no quería hacerlo en su boca, yo… Dios! Despiadada, eso era ella. Entre nosotros dos nunca han hecho falta muchas palabras, todo es mirada y tacto a la vez, una maestra en lo que me hacía; logró su cometido y yo… rápidamente saqué mi pañuelo ayudándola a limpiarse, el calor del momento junto a el olor de la pasión fuerte y penetrante me obligó a abrir las ventanas del auto, el aire frío refrescaba no solo nuestros cuerpos, sino también lo que sea que en nuestras venas corriera.

Visiblemente animada, confiada de haber hecho una más de las suyas conmigo, se recostó en mi pecho, besé sus dorados cabellos, sus ojos, sus labios. La noche era joven, nosotros lo éramos, viendo la solitaria avenida, encendí el auto y seguimos avanzando sin rumbo fijo, no podía llevarla a mi departamento, ella no proponía el suyo; entre miedo y recelo, le pregunté si quería que pasáramos la noche en un hotel, obtuve por respuesta una mirada atrevida, incitándome a seguir viviendo la vida…

Conduje hasta uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, de ésos dónde accedes sin preguntar, dejé mis llaves junto a mi tarjeta recibiendo una electrónica por respuesta, desde el estacionamiento nos dirigimos al ascensor; al cerrar las puertas, ninguno de los dos dio tregua, nuestros cuerpos chocaron con brutal intensidad, no sé si llamarlo magnetismo o masoquismo, pero la realidad era que nunca la había dejado de desear; ella despertaba en mí todas las pasiones contenidas, su mano en mi miembro, mi boca en sus senos, la puerta abrió dándonos acceso a un magnifico lugar, pero no estábamos ahí para ver la calidad de telas o tonalidad de colores que nos rodeaban, la tomé en brazos y la deposité en la cama mientras ella rasgaba con intensión mi camisa,

-lo haces premeditado? o por accidente?

-importa? Me vas a interrogar o vas a desfogar esto que por ti llevo dentro?

Candy se deslizó apoyada en sus rodillas sobre la cama hasta llegar junto a él, el deseo y la lujuria tatuada en su hermoso rostro acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice, el amor por ése hombre se lo recordaba a cada segundo el llamado de su piel, claro que había recibido un mensaje de su presencia en aquél lugar, ni loca lo dejaría a merced de las hienas hambrientas que lo rodeaban,

Se besaron de manera escandalosa y ardiente, William se deshizo de su ropa, la tomó por las caderas atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él; desplegó suaves besos desde sus pies hasta su entrepierna, con pausa con calma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para adorarla como solo ella lo merecía, encontró entre sus pliegues donde darle placer desbordante, sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaron entre la cama y su despiadada lengua, en oleadas su orgasmo fue inminente, amaba a ése hombre, ella muy bien sabía a quien pertenecía.

Albert se ubicó sobre ella, con su mano guiando su prominente miembro comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, sus ardientes besos en su boca, sus rostro, su cuello, sus senos, la embriagaban de placer; cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, abandonó su cuerpo por un momento, colocó unas almohadas y enseguida ella entendió lo que quería, se colocó boca abajo posicionando sus caderas sobre las almohadas abriéndose lo más que podía; acto seguido, le dio dos nalgadas y la penetró con estocadas fuertes y rítmicas a la vez, acompañadas de fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos, sus dedos comenzaron a estimularla más arriba, con su miembro duro lo sacaba y punteaba justo allí, dilatada y húmeda como estaba, comenzó a introducirse suavemente en ella empalándola por completo. Sí, era su verdugo y ambos lo disfrutaban tanto.

No hace falta describir el estado de excitación que en él provocaba tales caricias; eran caricias prohibidas que enfatizaban su existencia. Candy se abrió para su hombre quien volvió aprisionarla sobre su cuerpo y cama, luego de tanto contenerse, se derramó en ella.

Como solo dos grandes amantes podían demostrarse; se pertenecían, lo sabían, intentar divertirse por su cuenta o tratar de terminar en paz su relación era una vil falacia, ninguno podía ni siquiera imaginar vivir sin el otro, disfrutarse de ésa forma tan íntima no lo experimentarían jamás con nadie,

Minutos después de tan magnífica entrega….

-Ahora, más calmados me dirás qué rayos hacías con esas zorras?

-buscaba divertirme un rato, ni idea que estarían esas chicas ahí, pero ninguna aceleró mi respiración, hasta que te vi. Eres realmente deslumbrante, aceleras rápidamente todo en mí, te amo tanto Candy,

-falta poco para nuestra boda, prometimos esperar, hasta vetamos nuestras visitas a nuestros departamentos,

-Pequeña felina, cómo sabias que estaba ahí? Mmm

-no lo sabía, lo juro. Dijo ella sonriendo y cruzando sus dedos, no echaría al agua a su buen amigo…

-mentirosa! pero no me molesta, me agrada que alguien me reclame y más si ése alguien eres tú,

-yo también te amo, el destino me guio a ti, dime que así serán nuestras noches de casados,

-te digo que no serán siempre, pero cada que podamos, me gustaría que hiciéramos esto, escaparnos de nuestra realidad, dormir en diferentes destinos y lugares, es divertido no? -me encantas futura señora Andrew, gracias por votar no al amor soso

-te encanto? Futuro señor White, vas a tener que llevarme a conocer muchos otros lugares, quizás recorrer el mundo? En solo tres semanas desapareceremos de la faz de Chicago,

-por lo pronto, tengo otros lugares que quiero recorrer, aquí en tu cuerpo, en esta noche, en esta cama…

La noche joven, dos jóvenes amantes volvían a ceder a la pasión desbordante.

* * *

ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE ONE SHOT. NO TAN EXTREMO PERO PARA MÍ SÍ LO ES.

SALUDOS Y NUEVAMENTE, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO PRÍNCIPE.


End file.
